Kelly, Ya know? Kims little sister
by House-inda-middle-ofa-clearing
Summary: Kelly was invisible. Until Jared-Her past time bully- started dating Kim-her sister-. Now, all of a sudden Seth Clearwater has an interest in her... and this is all to do with a word that is imprinting!x 1st fanfic so be nice plz!


Kelly was a pretty girl, she had a heart-shaped face with high cheek bone's, full lips and big blue eyes. Her hair was a light brown - almost blonde - and reached to the middle of her back. But kelly was invisable to those who wern't her family. Kelly was also a freshmen, she was 14 years old.

{KELLY POV}

"Kelly wake-up, we'll be late for school" My sister - Kim - shoke me gentley awake. I groaned but she just laughed. Kim and i look nothing alike. She has long brown hair and deep brown eye's and awfuly pretty, and i have long blonde hair and blue eyes and i think in Ok-ish. She thinks its the other way round though, we often argue over whos prettier, she says me and i say her.

Anyway, back to the present. Kim left my room and i jumped to my closet... another thing about me. I'm a cheerful, bouncy person. I opened the door of my closet and pulled out some black skinnys that hugged my body, black ugg boots, a yellow form fitting tee-shirt, and a grey girls waistcoat. I put my hair into a high ponytail but left my side fringe out and i wore minamal make-up, mascara, eyeliner and clear lipgloss. As i walked out of my room i picked up my black and white checkboard backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I ran down the stairs and out the door and hopped into kims car. She passed a granola bar to me and put the car in to gear.

We were at La Push high within ten minuits. As per usual we were later than most people but arrived before the first bell went. Kim and i hung around each other in school. We were each others best friends, even though shes older than me, so it was a shame that we had diffrent classes. Well kim had other friends so she was ok, but i had vertully none. Anyway we went our sperat ways. Her to trig and me to advanced bio, suck's for me. I walked to the back of the room and sat in the corner seat, that way i wont be picked on by any of the school plastics. I remebered the first week at this school.

I was picked on by the school player and his friend because i wasn't pinning over them, there names were Paul and Jared. They made my life hell and when ever they see me now they still do. They're in my sisters year and kim has a major crush on Jared, its really weird, she even writed her name with his name in her diary.

I was pulled out of my thought's by the chair next to me moving. I noticed that the room was full and every seat was taken today, that means everyone was here. i looked to the side to see who was next to me, and wished i hadn't. It was my huge crush, did i menchion most of my classes were for sophomores? no. Oh well, anyway, my crush was Seth clearwater. He's fifteen, most girls would be thrilled if there crush sat next to them, but me, it was another bit of tourtcher that god just had to throw at me. Seth caught my eye and i looked down, wishing i hadn't put my hair up so i could sheild my face with it. A moment later i felt something nudge my hand. I looked to see a folded peice of paper. the ink on it had soaked through so you could see the writing on it, backwards. I unfolded it a read a scruffy sentence. By this time the teach was of on one of her speach's on energy.

_Whats your name?_ It was Seth.

_Kelly, i already know you name so don't bother telling me_. I wrote and slide the paper back to him, he read it and smiled. he caught my eye and winked. I blushed and then the bell went, i gathered my stuff and turned in to a person.

"I'm so sorry" i said, looking up to see Seth. He smiled brightly,

"Don't worry about it... and here you left somthing" he said and handed me a pen, then he walked away. This isn't even my pen, i thought. The rest of the day was a big blur. People acidently walked into me, or sat on me. The plastics took the piss and i sat with my sister at lunch. After school i sat in my sisters car and waited for her. She walked towards me with none oher than Jared, and paul. Jared had a protective arm around her face and he looked totally wiped. Paul looked very board. I got out as they came to a stop outside the drivers door.

"Oh hey, Kelly." Kim said happily, she looked up at jared and introduced us.

"Jared, Paul this is my sister Kelly" she said. The boys eyes bugged out at the word sister. Jared turned to me

"Oh My God, i am so sorry for the first week!" he exclaimed angry at himself. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Oh yeah, she didn't know about the bullying. Jared was about to explain but i beat him to it.

"We accidently bumped into each other, didnt we?" i asked him. Jared looked at me thankfully. He didn't want to upset Kim with the news that him and his pal bullyed me and i knew if she had to not be friends with him - which was biggest dream... next to being his wife - it would hurt her, so i did what was best. I hopped back in the car as the love sick puppys said good bye. One thing was for surten... today was the weidest day of my life! First Seth Clearwater talk - strike that - writes to me and then my sisters going out with Jared... my past time bully, this was just freaky.

* * *

Sooooooooooooooo? watcha think guys? is it good? R&R


End file.
